Get Mine, Get Yours
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: Logan smirked at him before speaking his piece. "I want to make some things clear first. What we have is a physical thing. We're going to make love, not fall in love..." He watched Carlos for a second before continuing, "We spend time just enough so you can get yours and I get mine. No strings attached. I want your body 'Los, not your heart... Can you agree to this?" PLEASE READ!


**Hi everyone. So I have some things to say first. I've had this story stuck in my head for a few months now and I finally typed it up. So I basically have the plot and everything down. This story is going to have some adult situations in it including this chapter. Also I'm not sure how frequent I'll be with updates on this story. Sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Get Mine, Get Yours**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Only two of the four band members of Big Time Rush remained in apartment 2J. Logan sat in the living room on the bright orange couch, while Carlos sat at the table in the border area of the kitchen and living room. The tension was very thick in the air. But the two responsible for it refused to own up to it. Choosing to instead, sneak glances here and there at each other as their bodies burned with a nasty-naughty want and a greedy need as they scoped one another descriptly. Eyes lingering to places they shouldn't.

The temperature rose in Carlos's body as his curious brown eyes watched the object of his deepest and dirtiest desires. Feeling a tad naughty because of where his thoughts were leading. But the caramel colored boy couldn't help the painful temptation of his secret thoughts. His mind and body had such a strong physical attraction for the paler Adonis. There were so many things he wanted to do to Logan. Or even, for Logan to do to him. So many positions, angles, and areas Carlos could picture as he glanced at Logan. These images made him have to shift in his seat as he tried to turn his thoughts.

The Latino watched as Logan suddenly stretched his slightly taller body out on the orange couch. Some of the smart boy's toned stomach showing from his shirt rising up because of the sudden action. Purposely teasing Carlos. Making him want to go over to Logan and touch the enticing pale skin everywhere. Craving to touch Logan, even in the slightest way. Maybe even get a taste...

Logan turned slightly and noticed Carlos looking at him intently with dark lustful eyes. He smirked and leaned back some more, giving the Latino more to see. Carlos blushed and turned his head away for only a few seconds before it was drawn back to Logan. Feeling an unexplainable pull. A pull he's felt for so long now.

The smart boy knew that him and Carlos had some deep sexual tension between them. It wasn't hard to figure out with the way Carlos not so subtle eyes gazed deeply into him all the time. But for so long they've pretended that it's nothing. Or that it wasn't as strong as it really was. For Logan, it was the sake of his career and friendship with Carlos that hindered him from making a move. For Carlos, it was simply because he was afraid of rejection. However, as time keeps going on, it was becoming impossible for them to pretend that things aren't really what they seem.

Heated glances from afar instead of touching up close and personal was really starting to bug Logan. He wanted Carlos so much. This wasn't some high school crush. The smart boy wanted to own Carlos' body. Get to know every part of the beautifully tanned skin. Know what Carlos liked the most. How to create certain delightful sounds from the slightly smaller male. Maybe even make it a casual thing.

The pale teen stood up and made his slow, leisured way over to Carlos. The Latino blushed and bit his lip as he watched Logan walk over to him from his spot on the orange couch. Logan stood, very closely in front of Carlos. He pulled the tan teen out of the chair and pressed his taller body against him.

"Lo-ogan..?" Carlos whimpered out. Logan only smirked as he massaged rough circles on Carlos' stomach, causing the little Latino to moan his name. The smart teen pushed his head in between Carlos' neck and shoulder-blade. His lips grazing over the soft, sensitive skin there. God, he's wanted to do this for so long.

Carlos shuddered, opening his neck more for Logan to continue. His shaky hands reaching for the smart boy's head. This was way more intense than anything he had pictured before and Logan was hardly doing anything yet. But that didn't stop his once even breath from being dense.

"I know you want this. Just as much as I do, don't you?" Logan stated. He let out a small, deep chuckled that vibrated on the tan neck where he had just placed his lips, making Carlos shudder and lean into Logan more. He moved away from Carlos to look into the others eyes. Brown eyes searching brown.

"I-I do..." The little Latino stuttered out as he looked back at Logan. Lust clouding his eyes and his better judgement. But he chose to worry about that later. However, Logan wanted to set some guide lines before whatever this was started. Even though he craved for Carlos's body, he craved for their friendship as well and didn't want to ruin it.

Logan smirked at him before speaking his piece. "I want to make some things clear first... What we have is a physical thing. We're going to make love, not fall in love..." He watched Carlos for a second before continuing, "We spend time just enough so you can get yours and I get mine. No strings attached. I want your body 'Los, not your heart... Can you agree to this?" The smart teen asked as he backed away some from Carlos. The smart teen secretly hoped he could agree to this himself, but having too big of an ego to admit it. They both already missed the connection they just had between one another.

Carlos thought for a second but it was hard to think straight when he had the most delicious sight in front of him. Offering him things he's only dreamed about. Usually the little Latino wouldn't be able to agree to something like this because he knew his heart would want more. But now he could only vision how good Logan could be making his body feel right now. So the tanned teen nodded his head furiously. Pushing himself back into Logan, smashing their lips together.

It was steamy and needy. Both fighting to control the unruly kiss. Jaws connecting in a harsh, passionate way that would only prove to be sore later on. Strangely finding a rhythm and hands exploring the other as thoroughly as they could. Carlos' hands spread over the smart teen's chest under Logan's shirt. While Logan gripped his hands around Carlos' hips, slowly grinding his hips in to meet the smaller teen's. All the whilst, Carlos's moans became louder.

Teeth scraping over plump lips, tugging roughly as tan hands caressed pink nubs. After a while, Logan just threw his shirt over his head, leaving his white undershirt on. Not caring that his over shirt landing on the dinner table. Carlos eyed him as he did so. Watching as milky skin became on display. Excited to be able to touch after so long. Carlos hummed and smiled. But this was different from any smile Logan has ever seen on his face. It held so much want and hunger behind it that it made the slightly taller teen want to devour him. They were both ready to show each other their inner desires.

It wasn't long before they were making out again. Bodies molding together as the heat seemed to climb with each passing minute. Clothing being clawed at. Bite marks, scratches, and forming bruises slowly surfaces. But either cared as they tried to get their's. Which was very difficult considering them being on the cluttered table in 2J.

The two parted for a brief second so they could take this to Logan's room. The smart teen pushed Carlos on his bed as he hovered him. Giving Carlos a teasing look, as he straddled the tanned teens hips. Carlos stared up at him, licking his lips. Logan smiled down at him and chuckled that deep sexual laugh again that made Carlos blush but he didn't look away this time. Instead, staring up at the toned, pale man on top of him. Loving how tight the undershirt was. Logan was such a tease.

"You like what you see babe?" The pale teen asked, knowingly as he rolled his hips into Carlos once, then sitting still on top of Carlos, loving the long groan he got. He ignored the energetic teen's blatant tries of rutting their hips together like he had just did before. But Logan held his hips down to the bed as he waited for Carlos to speak.

"Yes. Stop teasing me!" The tan boy pouted in frustration under Logan. Logan laughed a bit at how cute the other teen was and leaned down to kiss Carlos's nose before mentally scold himself. Logan wasn't suppose to make this soft and innocent like love. They needed rough and demanding sex. Not a relationship. Especially one that could ruin their friendship. The thought almost made Logan pull away but then he remember that Carlos agreed to this, whatever it is, in the beginning.

Shifting back into his old demeanor, Logan's smirk returned. "Tell me you want me first..." He leaned down more to whisper in the smaller teen's ear, "Tell me you _need_ me." Logan demanded as he nibbled on Carlos ear, making goosebumps rise all over caramel skin.

"I-I... I want you, Logie... Please, I _need_ you." Carlos panted out, arching his back up slightly to get any ounce of connection between him and Logan again. The smart teen smiled down at him. That was all he needed to hear.

Logan pulled Carlos up so he could take the smaller teen's shirt off and throw it across the room to be found later. Leaving no time to gaze at the other's amazing body as his swollen red lips pressed wet kisses all over the newly exposed tan chest.

Chills ran up and down Carlos' spine as he enjoyed the pleasure Logan was giving him. Sounds escaping his mouth. Sweat glistening from both bodies as they gyrated against one another. Hips forcibly rutting into each other forming and amazing friction between the two. It'd be even better with no pants on though.

Logan looked down, seeing tan hands unbutton his jeans and tugging them. Sending a silent message to him. In one quick movement, Logan had his pants off and was working the button on Carlos'. Only taking a minute to get them off and on the floor somewhere. This only left them in their boxers with painfully hard erections.

Finding an opening, Carlos went in so now he was hovering over Logan. He smirked down at the pale male but it wasn't as effective as Logan's. The slightly taller boy laid back and happily watched the flustered boy on top of him. Arms resting behind his back as he watched Carlos' cheeks become more rosy.

"Are you gonna do something?" Teased Logan, loving how the caramel-colored boy had went from confident to flustered and cute in less than a few seconds. It made his need grow more.

Carlos folded his arms over his chest and looked away from Logan. "I was but then I... got nervous." He confessed, an embarrassed pout on his face as his eyes looked down, avoiding Logan's eyes.

Logan frowned and sat up. He lifted Carlos' head up to meet his eyes, giving him a look. "You don't need to be nervous about anything, okay? Just do all the things I know you've wanted to do to me." He encouraged, his voice finding a deeper raw tone as he looked into Carlos' eyes. Heat flooding through both of their bodies as they stared deeply at each other.

Carlos smiled and nodding his head before letting out a breath. He hesitantly shoved Logan back down on the bed, earning a devious look from the other. The little Latino pulled Logan's undershirt off. Gazing at the new exposed skin and feeling bubbles of excitement churn inside his belly. He bit his bottom lip, which was red and swollen too, before leaning down to place kisses all over Logan's milky, open, and waiting skin. He scraped his teeth over Logan's chest and caressed his pink nubs. Enjoying the exhilarating feeling of being in charge. It was new and definitely welcome.

He set a steady motion thrusting his tan hips against Logan's. Feeling Logan's thick, hard member through the fabric of the loosely fitting under garment. Loving how it twitched and begged for attention each time he touched Logan's body. Carlos let his hand make its way down to the pale male's aching meat. Rubbing him through the cotton material before sneaking in and giving a gentle squeeze. Making sure his hand felt every inch of it. Touching it everywhere. Loving the fact that Logan was this hard for him.

Logan's eyes popped open, staring at Carlos' face as he let out a hiss. This was so much better than he had ever imaged it'd be. He let his head fall back as the boy on top of him continued to squeeze and tug on his dick. He let out a moan, elated about having all of Carlos' attention. Being the object of the other's desire, and kind of wanting to be more... But he pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on the intense pleasure instead of his inner turmoil.

Taking him by surprise, Logan felt an astounding hot wetness engulf his member, making him groan loudly and look down seeing amused eyes stare back at him. He smirked and rolled his eyes before thrusting up into the wet cavern on his dick, eliciting a hum of approve from Carlos who greedy tried to fit all of him in his mouth.

Carlos bobbed him like a pro. Paying attention to everything he did that made Logan lose himself. He alternated between licking the base, then going up to the tip and sucking hard. Making his cheeks hollow every time he tried to fit the huge meat into his mouth. Logan tried to refrain from thrusting up, but it was hard with the immense pleasure that Carlos' mouth was giving to him. He was close, so unbelievably close.

Logan pulled the boy of off him. Carlos looked at him confused wondering if he was doing something wrong. But those thoughts vanished when he was pushed roughly down on the bed and Logan whispered in his ear again. "I'm going to come inside of you, Carlitos."

A shiver shook through the caramel-colored teen's body as he anticipated Logan's next touch. Logan laid him down and told him to relax. That he'd take care of him and he trusted Logan dearly so he did what he was told. It wasn't long before fingers were preparing him. Stretching him and loving his inside. Making him squirm and turn into a moaning mess under Logan.

"Please, Papi. I want you." Carlos moan out. His breath harsh and his mind cloudy with so much lust and need. He needed Logan inside him now because three fingers went enough anymore. This was so much more amazing than anything he had ever imagined in his life and it made him felt a bit light-headed as Logan teased and played with his entrance. Soon those three fingers were replaced with Logan and the two embraced each other happily. There was no turning back now.

It felt so good. Skin slapped against each other making a sexual sound rush through the room and slowly drown out all the other delighted sounds coming from the two. Each thrust was hard. Pounding hard into Carlos' sweet spot. Logan holding the tan hips tightly as he rammed into Carlos. Moving his hips to a unique baseline. Working Carlos like a 9 to 5 as sweat started to drip from under his brow. Carlos putting his back into a slow grind, making sure Logan hit his spot just right. They shifted into a few different positions. But both liking when Carlos rode Logan the most.

"Yes, please! Fa-aster Logie!" Carlos screamed as he slid up and down Logan's hard pole. His body vibrating as it slapped against Logan's hard. It was almost painful but it felt so good he didn't want it to stop. He continued to go down fast and hard and Logan thrusted his hips up harder. Smashing deeply into the little Latino. Loving the sounds and amazing tightness Carlos gave him.

The air in the room was filled with their actions. They both found themselves losing control as the end came near, making them thrust wildly. Carlos dug his nails into Logan's back as Logan bit, licked and sucked all on his neck as his head stroked Carlos' member not so gently to meet his thrust.

The sensations soon became too much and they came undone within one another. Logan collapsed on Carlos while the tan male closed his eyes, letting the silent hum of his orgasm circulate through his body. They stayed like this for a few moments, gaining control of their breathing.

Logan shifted until he was laying on his side and he pulled Carlos in with him, lazily putting his covers over them. Slipping into a wonderful sleep. But as they did so, a question burned heavily on their minds. Could they kept their physical loving commitment free? Or was this just the beginning of a terrible disaster.


End file.
